whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sparkadillia
IMPORTANT! Please please please ''post in the appropriate section! Until you reach four messages (or three long ones), you are not qualified for your own section, so please don't make one! I need this set up as it is in order to keep track of everything. You will automatically post in the "New!Misc Section", so don't worry about posting in the wrong place. I'll move your message as necessary. =Old!Misc Messages= Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sparkadillia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 19:25, 14 August 2009 Updating the Frontpage Im am giving a more Stetic look to the FrontPage If You wan to add Your News You can Add them in Template:News Higurashi Wiki And Whentheycry Wiki I have a question Sparkadillia were you the one that created this wiki? and were you the first one that created this wiki? or the Higurashi Wiki was created first? Dont get me wrong im not accusing you of anything User:Envidia Well Okay i will tell you my plan i am currently watching a anime I was wondering if it have a wiki Well i found it. but the Wiki was innactive So i decided to create another one because i dont like the limitations that a normal user have.So i will overthrow that one and mine beocme more popular ( * Plotting like Takano*) i was wondering if this wiki did the same thats all ...... I know im doing something Stupid but i hate to wait until the Wiki Staff respond and make me an Admin.... Althought I dont Know you , Happy Birthday User:Envidia Antagonists Sparkadilia, for me the only two antagonists in ''Higurashi ''are Shion and Rena. Aw, thank you so much ^w^; I'm planning to add more details to the other characters as soon as I can :] Yes, I am very willing to share all the information I can from the visual guide, but it will take some time as it is entirely in Japanese -- and I literally only know a few words, so translating it will take many nights. It was only luck that it stated "37" beneath a reference picture of adult Rena, sadly.. But as you say, if Rena's 13, then Keiichi is 13-14, and that leaves Mion & Shion to be 14-15. I think one of the mangas refered to Rika as a 10 year old, but not too certain. I'll see if I can take some scans of the guide too at one point, so we can have the "outfit references" there are in it as well :] Cherrylin94 13:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) To Leader-san I'm glad that I could be of help n_n and nice to meet you :) about the new edit, I agree with you. I feel like its a bit confusing. RfA As an avid fan of Higurashi, I'd be happy to help you redesign the wiki to match with the new skin, however, to do this I would need administrative privliges....so I was wondering if I could have them... pretty please :D 19:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Adding Kizuna information? Hi, I didn't know who to ask, so I'll ask you... I was wondering if it's alright to add some information based on the 4 Higurashi Kizuna games. More specifically, about Hanyuu's past (Kotohogushi-hen)- who used to be known as ハイ=リューン・イェアソムール・ジェダ (Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda). Hanyuu was a name given to her by Furude Riku, because he could not remember her 'oni' name. It seems that Hanyuu was far more wilful in her past, perhaps even tomboyish, perhaps due to the fact that she was an oni. Furude Ouka was their daughter. http://higu.biz/kizuna4/ Blaze0041 07:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Rika=Tanuki? Hello Sparkadillia, concerning your question about Rika's Nickname (Tanuki), i heard it on Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai anime episode 24. In this episode Mion introduce all the member of her club to Okonogi and for some Reason she refer Rika as "Tanuki no Rika-Chan" Also, on the audio drama that is included with Rika's and Hanyuu's Character's song, when Rika trying to act cute to avoid Hanyuu's accusation (as Rika eat Hanyuu's favorite cake) Hanyu told Rika "that kind of Tanuki is useless for me" User:Dainsleaf--Dainsleaf 15:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Shion and Rena Sparkadillia, if you remember Shion and Rena are villains because they are both very insane. Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link '*w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub''' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 21:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) =LtheMilkEater= Concerning My Expectations for this Wikia You appear to be the person closest to being an admin here. With the absence of the actual and only admin, who apparently has logged in last on November 8, 2009, but seems to have been inactive since June 29, 2008, have you considered making a request to adopt the wikia? Judging from the vigor with which you contribute, it seems that you would be the best candidate. Anyways, that isn't the main reason I'm posting this. Again, as you are the person closest to being an admin, I thought it would be best if I ask you if it would be acceptable for me to create individual pages for each song, listing the lyrics and whatnot for each. I'll also try to spiff up the sidebar and front page eventually. Is all of this fine with you? LtheMilkEater 04:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) If you haven't found it yet, this is the page to go to to petition for adoption of the wikia: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption :D Also, I think it would be better to have a page for each song because each song will have to have at most three sets of lyrics; Original, Transliteration, and English. If we put all these onto pages for the album, I think the page would become annoyingly long. Oh, and I just realized that none of us can edit the sidebar... When you get adminship, which I'm sure will happen, I'm thinking you may want to put in categories like Music, Characters, Anime, etc. LtheMilkEater 00:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I've been working with apathy_irath to provide complete lyric sets for Higurashi-related songs that lack them. But for some CDs, I haven't been able to find booklet scans. Would you be able to get scans for albums like the Meakashi-hen Ending "you" and "Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni?" I was think about that myself. If guess it would be useful. And if the song cannot be found, I'll just upload it there myself. That sound alright? LtheMilkEater 23:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) "Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni" is the opening theme for the Higurashi Daybreak Portable game for the PSP, by Ayane. I want the booklet scans because, even though atashi has translated the titular song, there's another song on there called "Key of Dream" that I can't find the lyrics for. I'm thinking that in order to not be too "sketchy," we should only post links to YouTube videos. That being said, should we just find videos that are there already and link to those, or upload all the songs on a single new account and link to those ones? I'd be willing to do that, since I have most, but not all, of the songs (I'm just missing some of the obscure B-side ones like "Rothschild Rh-," I think. I admit, though, that some of my searches have been hampered by the obsessive need for straight CD rips and non-extensive searching). Or we could do some sort of collaboration on uploading to a shared account or something so that one person doesn't have to do everything. I dunno... Sorry for rambling. XD;; Well, vest is the closest thing that I can use to describe that... that thing. It's definitely more descriptive than "a short red shirt." Plus the fact that I don't think it could be described as a "shirt" at all. If we wanted to think of it as something that exists in the real world, the closest thing it resembles is a vest, I think. XD;; LtheMilkEater 05:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, so long as those lyrics are correct, I guess it shouldn't matter whether I have the scans or not. That's under that assumption that nothing is off, however. Thank you for those! If you look at how long those character songs uploaded by PiccthePix on YouTube have been up, it may actually be safe enough for us to put up most Higurashi songs ourselves. The only reason I suggest putting them all on a single account for us is so that they're easier to keep track of and such, eh? Hmm, I got most of mine from joesca on LiveJournal, but at this time, most of the Higurashi links have died. I should have gotten some of them beforehand but didn't, which explains why I don't have songs like "Rothschild Rh-". Plus, some of them didn't include scans, like Meakashi-hen Ending "you" album. Perhaps I'll take a look at this source of yours? Pffth, have you been watching Umineko? The amount of pandering to the male fanbase by DEEN in these series is unbelievable to me, and I'm a guy. :\ Previously, I had people calling me "Milk-kun," but I guess you can call me whatever you'd like. XD;; LtheMilkEater 03:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh my, that account is excellent! I swear it seems like I've come across it before, because the name seems familiar... The "Dear You" explanation is wonderful, although there are three points I should bring up. The first is that the first "Dear You" and "Dear You-Visionen im Spiegel" actually have the official titles "you" (or, "you (vocal)") and "you-Visionen im Spiegel." The only songs that are explicitly called "Dear You" outside of the fandom colloquialisms are the ones on the "Dear You" album like "Dear You -Cry-." Second, I noticed that you included "you -Reduce-" from the album "Higurashigurashi." That album, according to joesca whom I am sure is quite correct, is actually a doujin album, meaning it's not technically official. If you're going to be including doujin interpretations of "you," then you should also include "you ~Beloved Criminal~" from the "When They Sing Vol. 1" album. I have to say, though, that this would open the door for the fake Dear Yous like the fandub ones for Hanyuu and Takano that people often think are official, wouldn't it? Third, not such a big thing, but I feel that Yuduki's name should be written as "Yuzuki." Her name is「癒月」which is written out in hiragana as「ゆづき」. Because of different standards of transliteration, it could be written as either "Yuzuki" or "Yuduki." The official, yet often ignored, Japanese government standards dictate that「づ」should be written out as "du" even though it's pronounced as "zu," because it's in the same family as "da," "de," and "do." On the internet, people usually go by the standard of "transliterate-it-as-you-pronounce-it." Therefore, it's misleading that she is credited as "Yuduki," as people who are not aware of transliteration practices and Japanese pronunciation will erroneously think her name is pronounced as it is spelled. I know it's not your fault, I've seen it spelled like that all over the place, with people asking "OMG liek, wat??!1 is her naem yuzuki or yuduki???!1fishtacos!" Sorry for digressing. :) Despite the death of the majority of the Higurashi music collection, joesca is still useful for Umineko music, if that's a redeeming quality. XD;; Hmm, I got the Meakashi-hen Ending "you" album from the YouTube channel, but even though the scans are complete, they're way too tiny to be of any use. "OTL I'm not sure that I would be able come up with even five posts on that forum, though, so whatever... o.<;; DEEN just doesn't know what it's doing, I swear. All of a sudden, Shannon started jiggling every time she gasped, which never happened until now. What the heck, DEEN, what the heck. It's a pity that the only bit of male fanservice seems to be that one part in the second arc which I'm not going to elaborate on... In terms of a name for you, Sparky sounds like a dog or something, so I wouldn't call you that. What about Lia? Lia-chan? It's like what Gaap calls Virgilia in Umineko. XD Also, are we going to expand to include Umineko as an all-encompassing "When They Cry" wikia? If that's the case, I'll start uploading Umineko album and song pages. LtheMilkEater 07:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Omedetou gozaimasu! Congratulations on becoming admin! Since I don't have admin access, could I ask you to remove the the part of the sidebar that says "Edit this sidebar!" and add in general things like "Characters?" LtheMilkEater 01:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Not saying that I want to invade your YouTube or anything, but do you need any help with making and uploading song videos? I'm trustworthy, I swear. "OTL I agree that it sounds better to call it "Dear You," and that we know that it's really "you," but it seems misleading to call "you," "Dear You." Lots of people don't know that, and I'm a stickler for sticking with official titles and things. I had such a hard time trying find out things like this when I was new to the fandom, and I don't want others to have to go through it if I can prevent it. I guess that's why I'm working on this wikia, haha~ Reduce isn't an official song, though. On the other hand, Thanks from Daybreak and you-destructive are both official pieces. It gets so complicated with all these different things, so hard to tell what's official from what's fanwork, if you care so much about that sort of thing like me. XD;; Ah, I don't think that's our Yuzuki, though. The kanji in her name is different from the kanji in the Higurashi/Umineko Yuzuki. I would prefer to refer to her as Yuzuki for the time being. Technically it could go either way, but with the lack of insight into the Romaji system by the majority of the fandom, I want to try to make it easier for them, eh? Oh, really? That's great, thanks! I look forward to receiving these scans~ X3 Well, the quality of the last few episodes has gone up, so I'm hoping that the last couple episodes of the season will be spectacular. You never really know with DEEN, though. :\ I'm sure when you get around to watching Umineko, you'll like Virgilia. Everyone likes Virgilia. She's regal, and awesome, and regal... Yeah... ^^;; Hmm, I'm willing to take it upon myself to flesh out a new Umineko section... Still, concentration on what we have right now is the most important matter at hand, you're right. Also, do you think we should change the names to standard Western order? You can change them now that you have admin powers, and I'm willing to go through each and every article that is affected in order to fix their links to those pages. LtheMilkEater 04:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) =TheColorEarth= Thanks :D -TheColorEarth Great job with the Rika page!:D- TheColorEarth Thanks- TheColoreEarth Hello Sparkadillia. Would you mind helping me with something? I recently wrote a longer description for Hojo Teppei, but cannot find any pictures of him to add to the page. What sites do you use to find images? I used google yahoo and photobucket and couldn't find anything. Do you know any other sites that are any good?. Thanks- TheColorEarth Thank you very much- TheColorEarth Thanks for finding a picture. It looks great. I hope to work with you again sometime- TheColorEarth Hello Sparkadillia. Do you know if it's possible to edit the contents bar on pages? I recently created a page for all the soundtracks for Higurashi, but i messed up on the contents bar. When I try to edit, the bar dosen't show up. Anyway thanks for the help in the past, and I hope to see your reply soon.-TheColorEarth No, sorry i didn't explain it very well. As an example Keiichi's bar looks like this: hide * 1 Character Summary * 2 Before Hinamizawa * 3 Physical Appearance * 4 Relationships * 5 More Coming Soon! When you try to edit, the bar and the title doesn't appear. Do you have to edit it another way? Thanks- TheColorEarth Thank you again- TheColorEarth Permission to be Admin I think you'd be a great admin. I mean your already pretty much running this wiki. You defiantly go on the most and are the most experienced. You created a blog for helping this wiki, and before that had a huge post on the home's discussion page which really helped me think of pages. You have the most Contributions and they aren't just adding little sentences, there really big posts that have really helped this wiki. Anytime I have question I can count on you, which is a really nice thing. I've applied for admin rights on Hellsing wiki and got it when I was still your average n00b, so don't worry about not getting it. Being an admin is difficult, but I defiantly think you could handle it. I've thought of you as an admin since I first came on this wiki so I say go for it and good luck. :D - TheColorEarth Hello again!~ Hello again Sparkadilla! It's been a long time since I last commented huh? Sorry I haven't made any edits in the last couple of months, I've been kinda busy over at Hellsing wiki. I've certainly missed quite a bit of activity in my absence haven't I? I really like the new skin; I think it fits the series really well. I also see there's a couple more users than before. It's always good too see new people on. And now there's 162 pages on this wiki; I defiantly don't remember that! A big thanks to you, LtheMilkEater, TheJake and all the others who have really improved this wiki. Please don't hesitate to ask if there's any pages this wiki needs or if you need any help or assistance in any projects you guys have. Nice talking to you again, hopefully I'll be able to do edits with you once more. Oh yeah Congrats on becoming an admin by the way! I somehow forgot to congratulate you earlier. TheColorEarth 22:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) =Various Cofste Incarnations= You con see the movie on youtube. p.s. i was the first cofste user. i forgot my password. ;) Cofste 2 Hi. sorry i haven't done much lately. can i ask u something? have u read any of the manga higurashi books? They have a lot more info on the stories that the anime. P.s. nice work keep it up! -Cofste ok that's cool because i already read the first 3 arcs in manga. did u know the sonozaki twins' grandfather was souhei sonozaki? people said he sold human meat to the black market. he was married to oryo sonozaki. if this info helps tell me. you awesome for working for this. awesomeness- Cofste 2 But before u do that u should know that info isn't for certain. by the way the meat were sold in cans. and we should make a plan about the manga adaption of the storys. they're the same storys but a bit different. coolness-Cofste 2 Ok....I kinda screwed up with the atonement page.... sorry. please write back as soon as possible-Cofste 2 Gomene sai-Cofste 2 I was trying to write up Tometake for the list of deaths...and i don't know how everything else happened. my jaw hung open when i saw the wat happened LOL.-Gomene sai-Cofste 2 Hi its Cofste. I lost all my accounts. hows the progress on this wikia? =Eternalsphere= Greetings, Sparkadilla. By chance I came across your wiki, in particular the article about Hinamizawa. I noticed a few inaccuracies (for example, Shirakawa-go is in Gifu-ken, not Ishikawa-ken), so I took it upon myself to correct them. Also, I added a few of my own pictures of Shirakawa-go to the page. I hope you like them. Eternalsphere 04:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. I'm glad that you like the pictures. And yes, I took each and every one myself. =] Of course, I have a great many more. Come to think about it, I must have taken dozens of Hachiman Shrine pictures... I also have pictures of Kei'ichi's house, Rika and Satoko's house, etc. Yes, I have been to Shirakawa-go. Twice, in fact. Back then I was a foreign exchange student studying in a nearby prefecture, so I thought, "why not?" and decided to head over there. But it's all the way up in the mountains, its quite hard to get to, and no one speaks a word of English... it's really beautiful up there, though. ところで、日本語がわかりますか？There's plenty of Shirakawa-go information on the web, but it's in Japanese-only (hence the question). If you do, I'll be happy to send over links. =] If you'd like to see/use more pictures, don't hesitate to ask. Just remember, don't re-use them without my consent first. Eternalsphere 08:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Come to think of it, that's actually a good idea... You know what, that's not actually a bad idea. I bet there are plenty of people here who'd love to go to Shirakawa-go, but for whatever reason can't, and would like to know what it really looks like. Maybe sometime later this week I'll create a page of real-life Hinamizawa (hehe, uni sucks up all of my time). Places that I know I have (this is because I specifically looked for them): *Kei'ichi's House *Rika/Satoko's House *That rope bridge *Sonozaki Estate Eh, there are probably a couple of others I have. I'd need to look though my Hinamizawa, err, Shirakawa-go pictures again to see if I notice anything else. Eternalsphere 07:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) =TheJake= Home Page If there are new links to the Character List and Music at the top of the page, do we need the old links at the bottom of the page? Also could we fuse the "Sonozaki House", "Furude House", and the "Kimiyoshi House" pages with the "The Three Great Houses Page"? EDIT: If you don't think it should be done, then it probably doesn't need to be done. You're the admin after all. :) TheJake Quick Question... In Onikakushi, why did the van (Yamainu?) try to hit Keiichi? I've never figured that out... EDIT: Wow, I never thought of that... --TheJake 03:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Onisarashi-hen Just passing by to tell you that I'm working on articles for the Onisarashi-hen chapters. You can check the first one out by clicking the link on the Onisarashi-hen page. ;) TheJake 02:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Regarding Manga Pics If I want to post a manga picture, does it matter if it has text (word bubbles) or not? I also have another question. What category should I put the chapter summaries for Onisarashi-hen in? Should I label them as chapters or episodes? TheJake 02:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Nice new feature! :D I like your pick, too (Hanyuu's my favorite character). TheJake 03:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding TIPS I joined AnimeSuki the other day to ask if we could use their Higurashi TIPS. However, the people who posted them haven't been active for awhile... :/ Do you think we could post them on the wiki as long as we give AnimeSuki credit? TheJake 03:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Guess What! I got permission to use AnimeSuki's Higurashi TIPS from kj1980 (the poster of the TIPS)!!! :D I'll start making articles for them after my computer is repaired (I'm currently using my grandparents' computer). TheJake 23:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Regarding TIPS (Again) Should I make one huge TIPS page or make a page that links to multiple TIPS pages?TheJake 20:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) A Problem I don't know which game each TIPS are from... AnimeSuki doesn't tell you which game each one is from. They're in order, though. I just don't know where to start and where to stop...TheJake 20:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) That's What I Was Thinking... I was about to comment you about that! Sure, there would be a lot of pages, but what else could we possibly do? Plus, the TIPS would be a very good thing to have on the wiki... So, would it go something like this?: =Episode 1 TIPS= These are TIPS that go with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 1. Name of tip here content of tip etc,etc. TheJake 01:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It Has Begun! I am in the process of making the articles for the TIPS, now. Go check out the first page and tell me how it looks! --TheJake 03:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Typos I hope it's okay... I fixed a few while I was putting the TIPS on...--TheJake 20:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ... My computer is in for repairs again. <.< The TIPS may take a little longer, now...TheJake 19:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's fixed, now! :D TheJake 14:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I just finished posting all of the TIPS! :D TheJake 00:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D Anyway, after looking at some other pages on the wiki, I think that Rena's page should be the next featured article. TheJake 02:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) TIPS...Again? Someone just created some new TIPS pages that contain all the TIPS for their respective arcs. Didn't we divide the TIPS into episodes, so the pages wouldn't be overwhelmingly large? Sorry if I sound like I'm being grumpy... :P TheJake 21:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Avatar I like your new avatar! Where did you get it? Speaking of avatars, I finally got one... TheJake 22:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Onisarashi-hen... Epilogue? Have you read Onisarashi-hen on OneManga? If so, did you know that there was a chapter that OM doesn't have? Here it is: http://manga.animea.net/higurashi-no-naku-koro-ni-onisarashihen-chapter-8-page-13.html I started it on the page where it actually gets interesting. The previous pages are just for comedy. So, do you think I should make a summary for this chapter, too? --TheJake 02:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) A Little Birdie Told Me... ...that it was your birthday! =''Happy Birthday!!! ''= ...Did I overdo it...? The anime is... Seikon no Qwaser.....I think that it will work! :D Onisarashi-hen Stuff Don't worry, I enjoyed doing it. Onisarashi is my favorite arc. :) You have read it, haven't you? What did you think of the ending? Ah, my curiosity always seems to get the best of me~ --TheJake 00:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Manga Arcs You should read Yoigoshi-hen. It's not as good as Onisarashi, but it's still a good read. BTW, almost all of the Higurashi manga is on OneManga. --TheJake 02:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) About Your Question... I understand what you're saying. :) I prefer the anime pics, because they're prettier. :D Plus, more people probably know about the anime than the games, so, when they see an anime pic, they know it's what they're looking for. We could make picture galleries at the bottom of each character's page and put pictures from different media in them. First, there could be a pic from the original games, then the anime, then other games (Matsuri, Kizuna, etc.). That may be too much work, though... --TheJake 04:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Haruhi... I know this may sound dumb, but what is Haruhi. I see characters from it everywhere. However, I have no clue what it's about. <.< --TheJake 04:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It actually sounds interesting... I may have to watch it one day... :--TheJake 04:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Haruhi Again! Is there any site where I can watch the episodes in the right order? I will probably end up watching this soon... --TheJake 18:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Guess What This Message is About... After looking around a few sites, most people say that watching it in the airing order is better. So, I have a question for you... In what order did you watch it first? --TheJake 02:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I started The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya today! :D I've only finished episode 1, though... It's good so far! :) --TheJake 01:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Haruhi Site I found a good site for watching Haruhi, and I thought that you might find it useful, too. http://www.piggymoo.com/themelancholyofharuhisuzumiya/ It has the episodes in chronological order! :D --TheJake 20:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the site! Now, I have to force myself not to download it... :--TheJake 20:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page If you would like the main page to be 100% width instead of what it is now you can do this: *copy the obsession code here and replace/paste it here: MediaWiki:Monaco.css *find the "@group Main Page" section in that code and remove the "body.mainpage div.monaco_shrinkwrap{....}" section. *SAVE *set the skin to custom :--Sxerks 01:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Random Message I just thought that I would stop by. There hasn't been much to do around here lately, has there? I would make summaries for the Yoigoshi-hen chapters, but I need something to do during the summer. On a Haruhi related note, I am now on The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya. I only watched one episode of Endless Eight, and I just read about the rest of them on the wiki. So far, my favorite arc is Remote Island Syndrome. Bye for now~! --TheJake 03:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 2 I liked Remote Island Syndrome, because it reminded me of Umineko. :p I'm on the last episode of The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya, and it's probably my second favorite arc. Do you know when The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya is coming out on DVD (so it can be subbed)? --TheJake 01:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 3 I saw that a site had the camrip version. You're right, it does suck. :p Anyway, I'm now on Day of Sagittarius. I only have one more episode to go! I don't know if I should be happy or sad. D: Anyway, after I'm finished with Haruhi, I plan on watching School Days. --TheJake 01:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 4 My titles are catchy, eh? I never heard of World Series Hetalia. :/ Anyway, I would never watch the rest of Endless Eight! Never! Also, I need to find a place to download God Knows (it was so good!)... --TheJake 19:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 5 Thanks! In that case, could you send me the openings? :D BTW, I finished Haruhi today. Someday in the Rain wasn't a very good final episode... :/ I still liked it, though (Kyon and Haruhi relationship development, yay~). Anyway, who's your favorite Haruhi character? Mine is Kyon. My second favorite is a tie between Haruhi and Yuki... --TheJake 02:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 6 Thanks for the music! :D That's why I like Kyon, too~! BTW, do you know if there's going to be a Season 3 or not? --TheJake 20:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 7 Have you ever seen the seiyuus of the main cast dance to Hare Hare Yukai? It's the coolest thing ever! --TheJake 00:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) School Days The dance looks fun, but I have a twin brother and a little sister. Let's just say that laughing and blackmailing would ensue... Oh, I'm now on episode 6 (of 12) of School Days. I really like it so far. However, it has way too much "fan service". (The main cast is in a pool on episode 5, so you can probably imagine what that's like... :/) Also, the main character is a HUGE pervert, and I want to kill him most of the time (I'm way too into this anime). Anyway~, I think that it is worth watching. If you watch it, you can tell me if you hate the main character, too. >:) --TheJake 02:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) More School Days Stuff I didn't even notice any fanservice in Umineko, so the fanservice in School Days is way worse. --TheJake 17:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) So true, so true... I'm on the last episode of School Days, now. It's so sad. ;_; Do you know of any sites that have lyrics to anime songs? I know of animelyrics.com and atashi.wordpress.com, but they don't have what I'm looking for... TheJake 01:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I can always do some hunting. Actually, I've found the ones that I really wanted already. :p BTW, the songs that I'm looking for are School Days endings. :D (I'm not obsessed :/ ). Thanks for the offer, though~! TheJake 02:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Edit It looks better undone to me. :) TheJake 00:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Keiichi's New Look I was on Keiichi's page when I noticed that his picture is from the first series. I've been trying to find a better picture, but these are the best I can find. http://rosepetals19.files.wordpress.com/2007/10/higurashikai2-036.jpg http://images.absoluteanime.com/when_they_cry/keiichi%5B3%5D.jpg Tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you have a better pic. TheJake 22:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) XD Thanks... Now, I think that when I look at the picture. Also, I found a Rena pic. I think it looks creepy, though... :P for space :D Here's another one (that's not creepy). for space :D --TheJake 04:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Yes, I noticed how tiny they were. I uploaded a pic for Keiichi, but, after I previewed the page, I realized how tiny it was. <.< --TheJake 20:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think that I'm going to give up on finding a picture. Keiichi can just live with his current picture (even though it doesn't have pretty eyes...). TheJake 16:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Sparkadillia. Are you like my Antagonists category? I'm Special! I've been credited for the poll and featured article ideas! I feel so honored! :3 --TheJake 05:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Naraku no Hana. It is the best song ever, after all. :D Chikai was close, though... --TheJake 17:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Blasphemy! You don't think it's the best song ever?! :O --TheJake 01:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ... ...There's a You -Destructive-...? I've never heard of it. :'D ~feels dumb~ I'm off to listen to it! --TheJake 19:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Please forgive me! I hope that I've redeemed myself by listening to it. (I really liked it, BTW.) --TheJake 01:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sound Novels You have probably noticed that there is now a Sound Novels page. I have a question that concerns it... Why is it called "Category:Sound Novels"? Shouldn't it be called "Sound Novels"? I was wondering if you, as an admin, had the ability to change the page's name (if you think it is necessary, anyway). --TheJake 19:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I know it's a category, but don't categories usually look like this? It just seems more page-like to me. <.< Do what you think should be done. You're the head honcho, after all. :) --TheJake 03:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) English Haruhi Novels? Did you know that the Haruhi novels have been released in America? I never knew until I saw them at a bookstore today... --TheJake 04:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) They were at a store called Walden Books. However, if you type that in the address bar, it redirects to Borders. http://www.borders.com/online/store/Home The only ones I saw were Boredom and Sigh, but the site has more of them. I want them so bad. T.T --TheJake 20:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Question... It's been a while, hasn't it? :P Anyway, I was wondering if you knew when the Haruhi movie will come out on DVD (so it can be subbed!). You're probably more up to date on Haruhi news than I am... TheJake 19:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It better not be delayed! I've waited long enough! T.T TheJake 02:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Am I posting in the right spot...? I can't seem to find my last message. <.< Anywho, my favorite character is probably Mio, and my favorite song is definitely "NO, Thank You!!". BTW, I loved the art in the movie. I thought that it was better than the first season's. While we're on the subject of Haruhi (XD), my favorite characters are Kyon and Haruhi. I don't really care much for the others... Oh, have you ever seen this? :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZjvLi2EO0k --TheJake 22:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) It's the second ending for the second season. I'm evil for not liking Koizumi and Nagato? You're evil for not finishing K-ON! :P --TheJake 01:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) =Shimion= Hey, here's a question about ni kai, in the chapter, I forget what it's called at the moment. When Shion talks to Keiichi before leaving does she say, "Tell sis I'd like to be twins in the next world too. Also the one I love is gone, but sis still has her's?" or does she say "Please tell sis, that I'd like to be twins in the next world too. Oh, and the one I'm in love with is gone, but she still has her's?" I don't remember, can you help? I'm waay too busy to watch it or figure it out for myself, so can you help me please?? ~Shimion New topic Okay so onji-san there's debate. People say it means uncle while I say it's king, you can say what you think but in Japanese it means king or same, it really depends how you use it in a sentance. I told you i speak five languages fluently ~Shimion Okay don't worry, I sounded rude not you! 0_0 Sorry! I think we could come to an agreement, but more than less I think that if we work together we could make this a very accurate wikia! =) More than less I appreicate you talking to me instead of blowing up in my face like other people. I hope that after we come to an agreement we can be friends ~Shimion Ha ha don't worry I lied I'm not completely fluent in five languages, probably only three or two! I tend to overexagerate sorry.... Oh yeah japanese orginal novel I have a friend who goes to Japan every year I hopefully I might go with her to pick up a few mangas. If it doesn't work out I can just ask her to pick it up, but yeah we could make this wikia into an amazing thing! Being friends would be great, although we just met that's pretty cool! Hmm yeah only if it's hard only I don't think it will be she's pretty rich and me going might be hard on my job also...Ugh so much things to do now adays. I speak a little Japanese here and there I know lots not fluent though! Trusting the internet it bad I used to be an online chatter and gave away much info...I was freaked every night until I told my parents and best friend! Yeah I like you too knowing you I think I'll be able to have a very good friend! 20/12/10 Yeah my job is driving me to extent where I don't have time for homework, but I think might be able to purswade my boss to let me go! Althogh learning Japanese and taking it from Whikpedia or whatever isn't the best either because it's not always 100% accuate Oji? Or Onji? Onji-san means king or same while oji-san means old man or something of the sort. I thought it was onji-san...hmm I'll check to be sure! Mistakes are terrible I 100% agree! ~Shimion You haven't heard of onji? Oh well you don't really speak japanese, I found those texts quite accurate just a little off. Just the ending of watshi of Rika's otherwise it would be pronouced something like Watashua (wat-ash-oh-a) or something. My friend is still helping me with my endings in japanese. However, I believe she calls herself oji-san, meaning something close to old man....I'll check too to make sure no lie! =) I like you more and more every day! Friends are so great right?! Yeah I know what you mean, for the most part I taught myeslf also, but my teacher is actually younger than me! he he well she's lived in Japan for a long time and so yeah she's pretty much fluent! If you lived near me I'd ask her to give you lessons! Don't worry not even asking about personal info no no no not even close! Uh un nooo nope nope! Yeah Onji-san and oji-san are often mistaken for each other! ~Shimion New topic, okay, so someone on Keiichi's talk page said it was inaccurate. Can you go and check it out? I think it's pretty accurate and page me if you need help with the Japanese. But I think it's pretty accurate. ~Shimion KK that's great, okay so show me and I'll tell you what I think. I'll try to draw something of HIgurashi base which I think I'm pretty good. Oh well thanks for looking into that, it's very helpful!!!! =) Don't worry I've been too busy with homework! ~Shimion lol how true, don't worry I'm on almost every day! =) I think I'd like you if we met in RL Yeah school is a drag, well for me at least. How bout u? Or r u done? If so hows well life? OMG that would be totally crazy and werid. I go back tomorrow too it rly sucks. =( Yeah the wikia is really fun and u can make new friends too! Question, is it debatable that Satoko killed her parents? Or is it a known fact? ~Shimion Yeah school is a drag honestly I think I'll die before the fourth day! It's my second day back and OMG I'm bored to death already! I have homework and crap! I"m probably not much younger than you, but whatever, I always call people kid even my dad! LOL Yeah I think Satoko may have killed her parents, although I love her so I don't wanna think she killed them, althoguh I love Keiichi and kills like a mad man! LOL I love all the character especially Rika! =) ~Shimion HA ha I know rena is pretty cool and Satoshi not sure...Hmm I like Rika, Shion, Rena, Keiichi, Satok and everyone I wouldn't have it any other way!! SChool is killing me I think Imma die soon! Keep up the good work in hell! Opps I hope that wasn't offensive ~Shimion Ew, you take the bus? I hate riding it home with my friends, it drives me crazy, since they kids are crazzzyyyyyyyy! Yeah we're gonna work rly hard, Public schools are a drag like anything other. Satoshi is pretty cool, although he's quite interesting in hows his in a coma without anyone knowing. It was because of paranoia right? ~Shimion Hello Again It's been a long time, I've been really busy lately and how are you? This wikia's great now and immprovements have been nicely updated too! My latops been dumb so I haven't gotten on lately. How have you been? Good I hope, since everyone should try to be happy. Question, in the furude shrine, the result of the two stone things, do they have an article about themselves or is that just breifly mentioned? ~Shimion =New!Misc Messages= Um....for the character section shouldn't Satoko be shown with the others too and not Takano? Higurashi10000 12:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 04:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) In regards to Mion's alternate outfit It was just a small thing that caught my eye when I was rewatching the 1st season a second. The screenshot came directly from the DVD rips, and I'm pretty sure this outfit was never noted by any of the characters in the sound novel (the picnic scene never even shows up in the manga, so no evidence there), so the outfit is an anime-exclusive thing. In regards to Bernkastel / Frederica Bernkastel I read the Umineko and Umineko Chiru sound novels few months before I began taking interest in the Higurashi seasons, but I don't think much new information about Bern was ever given besides the fact that she knows all about the Higurashi universe and that she's an incredibly cruel witch. My first paragraph edit of Bern's existence came from (I think) either Minagoroshi-hen or Matsuribayashi-hen (I've never read Rei yet since MG never released an English version of it (Did they?)) when Frederica was describing Rika's defeatism. The bit about Bern's title came from the Umineko Wikia, and the bit about her lifeless eyes actually came from popular fan speculation; the other witches of Umineko, including Lambdadelta all have glints in their eyes, embrace the human concept of witches, are revered in name by humans, and have atleast once helped a human out in some way or another (this from the Witches' Tanabata TIPS), while Bern could really care less about humans acknowledging her existence (or anything human-related for that matter) and only considers them as toys. When the PS3 trailer for Umineko Chiru was released, many fans were surprised at how Bern was given a sparkle in her eyes when they should have no life in them at all. My 2nd paragraph edit was...mainly my own speculation, heh ^^; birth / death of a new identity is a common literary reference, and I also found in the sound novel of Matsuribayashi-hen that Tomitake said to Takano, "...When Dr. Takano took you in, "Takano Miyo" was born once then, right?" Then Takano gives a speech of how she wants to follow her grandfather's footsteps, so she changed her name to Miyo (3, 4) to follow Hifumi (1,2,3). Tomitake then says, "But once you finish your research, what will you do? Takano Miyo will die, and you'll just go back to being Tanashi Miyoko, right?", so I connected those two things and the last episode of Kai to conclude that the last episode was the prologue to the world that didn't fit. How Takano never becoming "Takano" relates to the tragedies that Rena, Keiichi and Satoko were supposed to face, well...my reasoning ends there. I'm one of those people who believe that the perfect world wasn't a fabricated dream created by Hanyuu, but I never read Rei, so there could be something to prove me entirely wrong XD (I'm not sure where all of this goes, I just went to your page and clicked "Leave a message", so sorry if I screwed up the order of anything!) Kantoku 19:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) About the arcs and their pages I've begun working on Tsumihoroboshi-hen, Minagoroshi-hen and Matsuribayashi-hen arc pages as I rewatch the anime, and I need help in checking if everything in my summaries + in-depth summaries are correct in pertaining to the sound novel and the TIPS. My memory is starting to fail me, and I don't think I can do much for Onikakushi-hen or Tatarigoroshi-hen (the former because I can't remember much at all, it's been a while since I've read it; the latter because I actually skipped it and Himatsubushi-hen, and went directly to reading the Meakashi-hen sound novel. I've read the Tatarigoroshi-hen and Himatsubushi-hen manga versions, but the manga does cut a good portion out too, so I don't know if all that is sufficient enough). Vandalism / Completely Unrelated Image Posting and/or Editing There seems to be a specific person here named Tristinscott57 who has been posting pictures completely unrelated to the Higurashi series, and editing known Higurashi fan art to something of...their own...original liking. He added such pictures to Rena's and Shion's galleries, but I've removed those from them. I request that the images be removed from the image gallery, please! The person also edited one of the pre-existing categories here on this Talk page, I think it was under the "In the anime" heading; he erased all of whatever was there and put "TRISTIN SCOTT IS THE MOST AWESOME PERSON!!!!" (or something along those lines). I accidentally erased the heading along with the post instead of reversing it to what it was before, my apologies ><;! Erase this whole paragraph if you want to. (Is there a private message function here on the Wikia page? Maybe I'm just blind.) Also, this person also made his own page called Tristin Scott and I also request removal of this page, since it's his own OC and he created his own storyline out of it. It already has quite a handful of grammatical errors too. Kantoku 22:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Polls hey I was having trouble leaving a poll, I THINK I finally did it, but the space between mine and the poll (Rikushi07 art) is smaller then the evil laugh and the Rikushi07 art, I accendently made a new catagory at the bottom trying to do this, I want to know if I did anything wrong or if I did the right thing, my poll is Which do you prefer, The Anime, The Manga, or The Game(s) ~1CrazyFoxx1~ I've deleted the category and placed the idea under "Poll Suggestions", though I didn't see the actual poll anywhere, or has it not been put up yet? I think I'm misunderstanding the situation here, gomen ><; Kantoku 05:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Ages of the young ones According to someone, Satoko and Rika are supposedly younger than 10 (she said that in the TIPS somewhere, Satoko's and Rika's deaths are listed as "Age X" unlike Keiichi and the older ones who are listed as "Age 1X"), do you have any memory of where this info could be? Sorry for the weird question Dx Also, I'll get back to working on the arc summaries, this week was terrible since everything related to AP courses and so many tests were given this week. I'll finally have some time rewatching Kai :D Kantoku 19:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Nonono, it's not because she's unreliable, I just left the name out and such since it was just something discussed on AnimeSuki forums XD I can work with Onikakushi-hen, but I'm just afraid that, since my memory of the exact details in the visual novel is incredibly foggy, if I use the anime episodes then I'll be cutting out too much unnecessary information. If I can get confirmation that a ton of stuff wasn't cut out from the anime / if I get a good amount of time to redownload the visual novels and re-read Onikakushi-hen (that would probably take 2 days at most), I can work on in-depth summaries. I'm surprised Watanagashi-hen was so detailed, yet every other arc is left with empty headings D: By the way, what's the rule for spoilers in each arc? For example, if I was working on Tsumihoroboshi-hen's chapter where Rena meets Takano and tells her about Oyashiro-sama following her and standing at her bedside, would the inclusion of the spoiler that Hanyuu is Oyashiro-sama and likes to follow people (which is from Minagoroshi-hen) be unnecessary? Kantoku 05:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku "Keiichi has a girlfriend?!" Apparently I just found out today that in Kataribanashi-hen, there's a whole story of Rika having a huge crush on Keiichi, and since the novel is a collection of Ryukishi07-approved comics, Keiichi x Rika is supposedly completely canon, moreso than K1 x Mion and K1 x Rena combined. Along with that, I heard that in Miotsukushi-hen (the True Ending), there were hints that Keiichi and Rika had feelings for each other, and that Hanyuu gave them both her marriage blessing before she died. And Rika was shown being pregnant in the ending credits. Do you know anyone who has read the PS2 Kakera Asobi who can confirm that D;? I have the urge to just troll those vicious and diehard K1 x Mion / K1 x Rena fans who always shoot bullets and grenades at each other on which pairing is "canon" / "better than the others" XD What a pimp he is.. Kantoku 19:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Matsuri O_O There's an English version of Matsuri?! From what I heard from the masses, it was just deemed impossible to port that to the PC and translate it to English without messing it up really easily, so the only way is to know fluent Japanese. Want ;-;~! (On a side note, I also want it because of the voice acting :D heh ^^;) I found out the information of the pairing on here : "That is correct. Aside from the plot, in the PS2 ending credit, you see a picture of Rika pregnant(everyone is pretty sure it is Rika even though it didn't show her face).The Keiichi/Rika pairing is even confirmed by Ryukishi in a Higurashi manga release that he supervised, which is to be considered cannonical...The manga is from Kataribanashi-hen, which are like extra stuff from fans that Ryuu-kishi recognizes as official . The translated title is "Hundred Years Sickness", sickness referring to love. Anyway, I have only seen a Chinese scanlated version so far. Also, about the scenes from the game, there are tons of other evidences that points towards that, which if added together would say that Keiichi and Rika ended together married. Also, Hanyuu did give them her blessing with her dying breath." But since you said you just checked the ending credit and didn't find Rika, I'm not sure what to believe anymore xD According to Tv Tropes, Kizuna is more updated than Matsuri, and even includes music boxes, CGs, alternate endings and hidden scenes to some arcs, like Keiichi realizing in Watanagashi-hen that Shion was disguised as Mion (then she killed herself), then Mion and Keiichi ran away to Tokyo together to have a happy life. Then someone kills him. But apparently Kizuna has so many hidden choices that it's a pain to unlock everything (go to the linked trope page and ctrl+F: Diabolus Ex Machina, Guide Dang It, and One Hundred Percent Completion). I'm guessing that since it's on the DS, it's not so popular as Matsuri and therefor nobody really bothered to upload any art for Kizuna or translate anything. That would be a nice idea! Well, if there were legal issues, then we're not the first to break the rules since so many people already stripped so many elements from Matsuri and backported it to MangaGamers' release on the HigurashiFix Wikia xD I'm guessing the people who've been working on Higurashi gave up and moved onto Umineko, there are so many anthology novels and extras out there for Higurashi that people simply just gave up translating (i.e. Higurashi Jan, Tsubamegaeshi-hen, Kataribanashi-hen (well that's like 4 volumes long, which is understandable on why nobody would bother to), the Hidebu volumes, etc.). I'm sure we have a good handful of people on this Wikia that are fluent in Japanese, IMO I think the main issue is the number of people we need to compile into one team, finding those who can program the files, and whoever has a ton of free time. I know some translation groups, like the Sonozaki Futagotachi sisters (who are still active but have nothing to do) and WTDND (except they've moved onto Higanbana, their progress on translating Minagoroshi and others is incredibly slow). WarriorKK is a great translator too, plus she has sources everywhere xD. If we do run into legal issues, it wouldn't be for a very long time, minimum would be when an official company has completed translating ALL of Matsuri and put it up for sale (or if some hater has a really big issue with us and bugs R07 constantly to shut us down); but until then, nobody can really accuse for anything. ...This was incredibly long, sorry "OTL Kantoku 18:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku